


This Side of Paradise

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Soft Kisses, Sweet, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamwastaken - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: dream and sapnap cuddles
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	This Side of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i offer food for starved dreamnap shippers

Dream stared at the sleeping figure next to him, a soft blush painted on his features. Carefully, he played with his companion’s hair, weaving makeshift braids into his longer black hair. However, he froze at a muffled murmur from him, biting his tongue. When Sapnap rolled over to face him, a grin blossomed on his sharp features.  
“Good morning,” Dream whispered. Truthfully, neither of them had any reason to remain quiet, they were alone in their house, it simply felt fitting to keep his voice low.  
“How long was I out?” Sapnap grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes  
“Dunno.” He checked his phone for the time. “Just a few hours.”  
The ravenette sat up, but not before receiving a soft noise of protest from Dream, who quickly wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s torso, tugging him closer. “Don’t go yet.” He mumbled into Sapnap’s hoodie as his friend rolled his eyes. However, Sapnap hesitated, looking down at Dream, his brows furrowing.  
“Come on now,” Dream pleaded, his voice muffled, he paused before adding, “Pandas?”  
Sapnap exhaled slowly before leaning back against the headboard. What could he say? Dream was his weakness. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around Dream, tugging his needy friend closer to his body. As he did so, the blond nuzzled his head into Sapnap’s body, uncurling to lay beside him.  
It was now Sapnap’s turn to play with the other’s hair, his fingers fumbling with the short blond locks. He noted a pleased hum of satisfaction coming from Dream as he got what he wanted, physical touch.  
Sunlight filtered through the window as Dream rested his head on his chest, his eyes fluttering close as Sapnap began to run his hand through Dream’s hair. He let a small smile make its way onto his face at the sight of how peaceful he looked.  
Sapnap was conscious of his movements, breathing in slow, short bursts out of fear of ruining the moment. This was nice, a peaceful way to start their day- that is, if either of them could muster the strength to get out of bed.  
1.. 2.. 3.. He began to count the freckles speckled across his light skin, leaning down to land a soft kiss on Dream’s nose. His friend smiled at the contact, the tips of his ears blushing a gentle pink.  
“This is nice.” Dream commented in a low voice, not quite a whisper, but not quite normal. “We should do this more often.” His body shook in a silent, breathy laugh. The blond spoke aloud what Sapnap had just been thinking moments earlier.

“We do it often enough,” Sapnap huffed, “You’re needy.” Though Sapnap liked to think he played hard to get with his friend, he was truly a sucker for Dream’s cuddles, and really did enjoy their cuddle seshes; which were becoming more frequent these days.  
“I know you like it too.” He murmured with a playful dismission, looking up at him with heavy-lidded green eyes. With one hand, he reached up, brushing stray strands of hair out of Sapnap’s face. “There, much better.” Dream nodded, a giddy, almost childlike, smile remaining on his lips. Slowly, he rested his head on Sapnap’s chest again, staring out the window with a content sigh. “You know I love you, right?”  
“Oh, please.” The words left his stomach in knots, but he wasn’t eager to make a fool out of himself if Dream was joking.  
“No, really,” The blond persisted before sitting up at the lack of response from Sapnap. Gently, he placed his hands around Sapnap’s chin, cupping his face and turning it towards himself. “I’m being serious. I love you, Sapnap.” He punctacted his statement with a soft, blissful kiss to each cheekbone, tipping his head to the right.  
The words sent chills down the black-haired boy’s spine, the serious intensity in Dream’s gaze igniting something in his stomach. Butterflies flew in loopy circles, leaving him flustered. After a moment to mentally collect himself, he replied in a quiet, hoarse voice.  
“I love you, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are very appreciated :D


End file.
